All Hail the Heartbreaker
by YourTragedyx3
Summary: Brucas AU. Something that happened long ago, leaves Brooke and Lucas's relationship strained. What happens when their past catches up to them, and sparks some old flames? Will their hatred be strong enough to keep them apart?
1. All Hail the Heartbreaker

**This story, ladies and gents, I have been working on for awhile now. It's not a oneshot, but it's like an...extended songfic? Sure, go ahead and call it that. Ohh and it's AU as well. It's mostly Brucas, possibly bits of Naley and Jeyton. **

**Again, I do not own OTH or anything else involved with the show, just Season 2 on DVD.**

**ENJOY and dont forget to Review! **

* * *

**All Hail the Heartbreaker**

_ I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise  
But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are  
So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far._  
**  
**

There she was. Tall, slender, and completely gorgeous. Long, chocolate brown hair cascaded down around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She glanced around the hall with her dark brown eyes, knowing full well all attention was on her and the two girls walking on either side of her. She wore a tight fitting low-cut ivory sweater that stopped a few inches above the hem of her denim mini, showing enough tan skin to drive any boy in the surrounding area mad. She walked with confidence, grace, and beauty. She continued to scan the long hallway as she half-listened to the story one of the ditzy girls walking next to her was all too eagerly spitting out.

The teenage vixen pretty much ran the school. She enthusiastically held the position as head cheerleader, and most popular girl at Tree Hill High. The two girls walking next to her could be considered her sidekicks. They rarely left her side, as they too, were cheerleaders. Their names were Bevin and Theresa. They obeyed the girl like she was their commanding officer. They didn't dare do anything to upset the girl, for she had the power of popularity to crush just about anyone in her way. Don't be fooled by her sweet smile, cause she packed a verbal punch that could take even the strongest down. She was a force to be reckon with.

To most of the students attending THH, Brooke Davis was their queen bee. She was the center of everyone's attention. All the boys wanted to get with her, and all the girls wanted to be her. Well, almost all of them. Her former best friends now despised her more than anything. Lucas and Nathan Scott and Haley James.

The four were inseparable, in their adolescent stages, along with their two other friends, Peyton Sawyer, and Jake Jagielski. This story, which is 17 years in the making, by the way, all began because of one man. Dan Scott, the devil himself. You see, he knocked up his high school sweetie, Karen Roe, and then left her, only to repeat history and impregnate Deborah Lee. Well Satan decided to make another wonderful decision. He married Deb, leaving Karen and their unborn baby to fend for themselves. They were alone, but not for long. Keith Scott, Dan's older brother, had always had a strong relationship with Karen throughout high school. So Keith vowed to be there for her, and also readily agreed to father Lucas. As luck would have it, Deb found out about Karen, and decided to meet her. From then on they became the best of friends, and future business partners, mainly because they had two very big things in common: their sons, and their hate for Dan Scott. So Lucas and Nathan grew up together, as brothers, and as best friends. It was them against the world, until a cute brunette girl, with large brown eyes and a My Little Pony lunch box snuck her way into their world, and into their hearts. The girl's name being Haley James. She instantly became best friends with Lucas, and caught the eye of Nathan. He crushed on her for years until he finally decided to ask her out – at the beginning of junior high. Which, in fact, was right around the time they met another brunette, and her blonde friend – Brooke and Peyton. Brooke and Lucas instantly became attached at the hip. Best friends from the start, but Lucas quickly began having feelings for Brooke. They loved each other more than anything, but they kept their feelings silent, and remained just friends. The five couldn't have been happier together. Enter – Jake Jagielski. A quiet, brown haired boy. He completed the small group of friends. The boys got along perfectly, all very talented basketball players, and the girls loved each other like sisters. Perfect. The one word that described the six.

That is, until the middle of their freshman year. After a tedious day at school, they retreated to the Davis residence, only to find Brooke's mother, Julie, and Dan Scott in quite the compromising situation…on the kitchen table. The discovery ripped Brooke's happy family apart at the seams. Dan cheating just fueled Deb to finally divorce his no good sorry ass. Brooke's family though, fell apart faster than you can say 'cheating, lying whore.' Well that's what her father called Julie, over and over every night when they would fight. The verbal battles would always end with one or the other getting smashed and storming out of the house in a drunken fury. This went on, until one rainy evening, fresh from another fight, and halfway through a bottle of vodka, Brooke's mother was in a car accident. Julie Davis was pronounced dead that evening, 28 minutes after midnight. Brooke, was devastated, and broken. She blamed Dan Scott for this. If it wasn't for him, her perfect family would still be intact. He could rot in hell for all she cared. All of this effected Brooke's relationship with the Scott boys. Essentially, she blamed them as well. They were the offspring of the horrible man, so what made them any different? The other's were ultimately forced to take sides, leaving Lucas, Nathan, and Haley against Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. So much for the six of them, and their perfect little reality.

Lucas stood there, in the middle of a group of guys on his basketball team, staring at her as she walked down the hall. He tuned in and out of the conversation that included talk about practice, girls, and the party coming up this weekend at his friend Tim's beach house. His eyes traced over her body, glancing at her choice of outfit, noticing her semi-fresh tan, and finally resting on the silver necklace that lay draped across her collarbone that had a slightly large 'B' dangling from it. The voice of one of his friends finally snapped him back to reality and reminded him that he couldn't stand her, so there was no reason to be staring at her… no matter how good she looked.

_I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body   
That cause my comatose to begin._

Lucas was the male version of Brooke. He was popular, handsome, rich, and co-captain of the basketball team. He was tall, and muscular from the countless years of basketball. He had short blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. In other words, he was gorgeous, all the girls thought so… even _her, _although she wouldn't dare admit it. Gorgeous or not, I had previously said that he was exactly like her, which was true. He was cocky, and rude. It went without saying that he was a total player. He was with a new girl every week. He didn't bother with relationships, unlike his brother Nathan. Nathan and Haley began dating when they were 12. Ever since they could remember, they had been together. They were in love, and eventually planned on marrying after high school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So like I said, Rachel and Vegas were totally ALL over each other last Friday night. I'm almost positive they had sex up in one of Tim's guest rooms. Rachel is such a whore!" Bevin scoffed, giving a disgusted look as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Brooke could care less. Usually she would have been all too eager to hear the latest gossip, but she just wasn't feeling it this morning. As she glanced around the hallways, she noticed a small group of guys from the basketball team, with _him,_ standing right in the middle of the group, looking right at her. Almost immediately, she stopped, placing her hand on her hip, raising her eyebrow, she scowled, a look that she specially reserved for only him. Bevin and Theresa instantly stopped, trying way too hard to mimic Brooke's expression, knowing full well the hatred she had for Lucas. Brooke continued to eye him, for a moment, she almost thought she saw sadness in his captivating blue orbs. Maybe even a little regret. But it was quickly replaced with anger. He returned her evil stare with one of his own, and then turned away, continuing the conversation with his friends.

If looks could kill, Lucas would be lying in the middle of that hallway, and Brooke would have no problem in shoving her very expensive and stylish sling-back heels up his...

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Theresa rambling on about this weekends party. So the three continued down the hall, with the same grace and confidence, only this time Brooke had a little more cockiness in her step. Brooke – one, Lucas – zero.

_I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker.  
_

* * *

**Tell me whatcha think! Reviews, like chocolate, are very appreciated. **


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, if you're thinking that this story sounds familiar, then you are right. I got some inspiration from Ali213's story 'Under Your Skin'. I loved the Brooke and Lucas feud idea. There are one or two more similarities, but I promise other than this story is original. Which by the way, her story is amazing so I advise you to read it. But anyways, enjoy the story.


	3. One Hell of a Morning

**I know, I know. I suck at updating on time. But here you go. Chapter #3. And yes, I am aware that it is short. But don't worry, chapter #4 will be longer...and full of drama. OHH NO! Tee-Hee, Enjoy!  
**

**Again, I do not own One Tree Hill. Very, very sad. **

* * *

**One Hell of a Morning  
**

_Do I have to spell it out for you_

_or scream it in your face?_

_Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place_

_Do I have to spell it out for you_

_or whisper in your ear?_

"_Oh, just stop right there I think that we've got something here…"_ Brooke's ring tone sounded off from her cell phone that sat on her nightstand. The ring tone signaled that it was her 'boyfriend' Brad, if you could even call him that. Brooke and Brad had been friends and classmates for a few years, and after awhile they decided to step things up, and become friends with benefits. Sometime in between then and now, they had started dating. Now Brad wasn't exactly Brooke's dream guy, not at all actually. He was the captain of the football team. Brooke couldn't stand football, but hell, Brad was good looking and as far as she was concerned he was popular and fit into her crowd. But sometimes that didn't make up for his tendency to be a huge dickhead, like now for example.

"Huhhwahh…" Brooke muttered incoherently into the phone, yet to have fully woken up.

"I'll be there to get you in an hour, so make sure your ass is ready by then." Brad spat into the phone angrily, before hanging up.

"…jackass." Brooke mumbled, closing her phone and tossing it carelessly across the room and onto her plush sofa. She flipped her covers off, and swung her feet off the bed, shivering at the contact of the cold hardwood floor. Lazily walking over to her CD player, Brooke turned on some Jimmy Eat World (courtesy of P. Sawyer), and continued into her adjoining bathroom to let the scorching steam of her shower wash away any remains of sleep and thoughts of Brad, at least for the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

Grumbling into his pillow, Lucas burrowed deeper into his blankets in an attempt to hide from his mother's wrath. Lifting the blanket a little, he peeked out from underneath to check the clock. 6:30! Ohh God. He definitely was in trouble.

**_"I took out the trash, didn't I? Yeah, yeah I did. Uhhh...I did all of my chores after Stacey left yesterday, right? Ahh, Stacey. I will never look at that shower the same way…Ohhh shit! That's it, that has to be…" _**But before Lucas could continue his thoughts of his little escapade the day before with the captain of the dance team, his mother burst into his room – dark red, lacy bra in hand. Mhm, the shit has definitely hit the fan.

"Lucas! Do you mind explaining what the hell this is?" Karen yelled, anger laced in every word she spoke.

"Errr…Mom, it's not what you think…" Lucas tried, but he was quickly cut off by his mother's fierce glare.

"Sweetie, do you think I was born yesterday? I think this is a bra, in our home, that isn't mine! Consider yourself grounded, Lucas." Karen shouted, while tossing the bra at her very much in trouble, son.

"What? Come on Mom!" Lucas pleadingly yelled while getting up out of bed. Tim was having a huge bash this weekend, and he sure as hell wasn't about to miss it.

"No Lucas, I will not put up with this. After I got pregnant in high school, you'd think you would have known better then to fool around with girls!" Karen spoke, faltering as the memory of her past rushed into her thoughts.

"Ohh yeah mom, I'm sorry that turned out so horribly for you! Now if you don't mind, I need to get ready for school!" Lucas spat while slamming the door harshly in his mother's face.

_**'This is great! The perfect fucking start to a day.'**_ Lucas thought while stripping down and climbing into the shower. He knew his mother loved him, and that she has never thought of him as a mistake, not for one second. But every time the subject came up, it reminded him of Dan. His father, using that title loosely, considering Dan was his Dad in the most technical, we-just-share-our-DNA sort of way. The man he hadn't seen in years, since he fled after Julie Davis's unfortunate death, could rot in hell for all Lucas cared, and just about everyone else thought the same. He tore apart Nathan's world when he left, though Lucas would never admit it to Nathan, he was much better off without him. Deb was ecstatic the day she came home to an empty house, all but the letter sitting on the kitchen table explaining Dan's absence. _**'You have to be quite the jackass for people to want to throw parties because of your disappearance…'**_ Lucas thought. Then there was Brooke - the one person who was happiest that Dan had left. The day she had heard the news of his vanishing act, she sent a JV cheerleader to the hospital from working her too hard. Brooke would honestly rather Dan be fighting for his life while bleeding in a ditch. Her mother had the same fate, so why did he pass through this situation unscathed? As a result of Dan's selfish acts, he tore apart Lucas's friends. Brooke had every right to be broken, and to be upset, he just wished she wouldn't have pushed Nathan and himself out of her life. He wasn't like Dan, but she refused to let another Scott have the chance to break her. Lucas let the steaming hot water run over his shoulders, working out the knots, and washing away his problems, at least for the moment.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN! Like it? Love it? Feel like stabbing me? Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
